In Depth Chummer User Guide
WIP. Will be all the information in my google doc. Selecting Build Type Now that chummer is properly set up, you want to go to File > New Character and you will see this pop up. You want to select the ‘Karma’ combobox and select Priority. Then press ‘ok’. Another pop up will appear showing your current priority listings. The stat array shows your starting attribute value, your natural max attribute value, and finally your augmented max attribute value in parentheses. Karma is your starting bonus positive or negative amount of karma. Special Attributes is the number of special attribute points you get to spend on EDG, MAG, or RES. Click on the drop down boxes to select which priorities you want your character to have. Press 'ok' when you're satisfied with your selection, you can always go back later and change your priorities by going to Special > Change Priority Selection. Common Tab Now you will see multiple tabs and an array of stats and information. Your Alias is the code name other runners know your character by. This will often change over the course of a career as you interact with the world.' When filling out your stat array, it is highly suggested that you use your karma to boost the lower ability scores because of the price increase of upgrading higher ones. See page 66 of the core rulebook for more information.' A reference for what each number in your stat array represents in respect to a human: 1 = Far below average. A person with 1 str would have issues carrying even backpacks with gear 2 = Below average. A person with 2 str doesn’t workout at all, and very likely doesn’t move a whole lot resulting in muscle atrophy. 3 = Average. A person with 3 str is your average person in Shadowrun. They move around a lot, go for walks, carry things on a daily basis. 4 = Above Average. A person with 4 str likely goes to the gym a couple times a week to lift. 5 = Far above average. A person with 5 str goes to the daily and constantly tries to push their limits. They are capable of carrying very heavy loads. 6 = Pinnacle of natural human potential. A human with 6 str is likely an olympic weightlifter or is capable of being one.' 7+ = Unnaturally amazing. A human with 7+ str can do amazing feats of strength such as throw a person of equal size a non-trivial distance to flipping cars.' You can filter through qualities by clicking on the add quality box, then in the search option typing in the name of the quality you want. In addition you can set minimum, maximum, and exact karma values for qualities you want. For negative qualities you need to dip into negative numbers as chummer calculates ''' You can also convert karma into nuyen at a rate of 2000 nuyen for 1 karma, but it’s highly suggested you do this last when you’re picking out items as karma is better spent on other things. Don’t forget to spend your '''special attribute points which are used for attributes like edge, magic, and resonance. Skills tab Next we move to the skills page. It is ideal to shoot for at least one skill to have a DP of 14+, two of 12-13, and 3 of 10-11 before gear attribute mods. Knowledges should be whatever you believe fits the character’s backstory and direction. Make sure to grab a language, and when you do: don’t put any skill ranks in it and it’ll appear as ‘N’ for native. You can read more about languages on page 89 and purchasing skills on page 88 of the core rulebook. Some skills will let you write in custom specializations. To do that you click on white part of the specialization box and input a value. An example of this is electronic warfare. Your dice pool for a skill is the number to the right of the karma box. For cybercombat you can see the dice pool is 14, and that pool becomes 16 when the target is a device. NOTE: The game is starting in Tokyo, Japanese Imperial State, so having a large DP in Japanese or having it as a native language will be very beneficial.